Rollplay Solum Episode 10
Recap The Circus The party prepares to entertain the town. Jhakri gets a wooden basket and a flute and goes searching for some snakes to do a snake charming act. He does find one and brings it back. Meanwhile the others prepare their respective acts. Largo sings "one step ahead "(From Disney's Aladdin), while Smee performs "a whole new world" with a beggar girl from the audience. They also invite the judge to the stage and Largo performs and demonstrates his quick skill at pick pocketing stealing the judges belt beneath his notice. Finally the party is let free. Victarian gathers some info about Raekwon and asks the local sailors of a passage. He gets a man to take them to Varkas. Smee goes and sells the gems he has and Jhakri goes to the plains to set the snake free. He also talks to the horses, who don't like the idea of a new ocean trip, so they sell off the horses. Smee also tries a little stunt with children to get a sum of the price of the trip cut, but it doesn't go too swell. After all this the party departs and starts crossing the sea. Dangerous Waters The ships makes some stops over the towns, as they pick of some other passengers, namely an obnoxious and proud Voraci priest. Smee starts to ask him some questions which the man doesn't like. The next day all seems fine, until suddenly some hooks are thrown on the ship. Victarian calls everyone for battle, as a group of trident wielding fish men climb on board and start attacking. Despite their superior numbers, the sahuagin marauders soon flee as they start losing the battle clearly. Smee goes to talk to the Voraci priest, angry about his absence and unwillingness to do nothing while they were attacked. The priest is furious and starts casting a spell that harms Smee, while Victarian tries to interfere. The priest forces Victarian back with a fear spell, but Smee takes up the dagger he got from the wemics, and starts furiously stabbing the priest. The priest starts screaming which prompts Jhakri to come and see whats going on. He can't stop the fight though he tries, and Victarian snaps the guys neck. The nervous captain begins to ask what they should do with the man's body, to which Victarian suggests that they can say the fish men killed him and stabs a trident into the still fresh corpse. Largo meanwhile loots the man finding some gold, spell ingredients, and a key. Smee visits the priest's cabin seeing a chest he can't open, so he goes to Largo. Largo tells him he has the key and they plan to open the chest later at night. Victarian in the mean time takes one of the fish men and makes a good soup out of it, which the rest of the crew are hesitant to taste. Later that night largo finds some things in the chest, including a book wrapped in a gift paper, with a horrifying cover. He also pockets some valuable gems. He has an argument with Smee about the things in the chest, and Smee finally just decides to throw the whole chest in the ocean. The next day they stop at Cape Flotsam, where the priest was also supposed to depart at. Jhakri goes to buy some pipe weed while the rest of the party spends the day in town. When they return to the ship, the captain is nowhere to be found. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes